1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a bird feeder and more particularly to an enclosure for protecting the feeder's contents and preventing littering associated with conventional bird feeders.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects:
Birds feeding in a conventional bird feeder, tend to litter the underlying earth with seeds which are spilled and hulls which are rejected. Because of this litter, sometimes bird feeders are placed in less desireable locations than they otherwise would be without the litter. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure which will prevent littering associated with conventional bird feeders while protecting the feeder's contents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure which will catch the litter from a bird feeder in a bottom detachable tray.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure which will keep the ground underlying a bird feeder free of litter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure of the type described including a bottom tray which will catch bird feeder litter and which can be easily removed to allow the user to dump the litter in a trash can or the like.
In a large number of bird feeders, the bird feed becomes wet from snow and/or rain and will clog and not properly feed. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure which will keep the conventional bird feeder drier than it otherwise would be.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure which will allow birds to enjoy an unspoiled food supply and also feeder openings which do not become as clogged with moist, damaged food.
Birds are creatures of habit that tend to return to the location where food is regularly provided and if the bird feeder becomes clogged, the birds will leave the area and go to another food supply. It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure which will minimize interference with birds' feeding habits.
The feeder enclosure constructed according to the present invention includes a shroud having an opening which will receive and pass a bird feeder to be mounted inside the enclosure. It has been found desireable that the opening be kept down-wind of any wind which might occur to protect the birds and the feeder therein from the elements. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder enclosure which can be selectively mounted via a bearing, either on a post or in suspended relation on an overlying support, such as a tree, for easy turning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder enclosure of the type described including a weather vane which will rotate the bird feeder enclosure about its vertical axis to a position in which the opening is down-wind.
Bird feeders can be constructed without a roof which makes the cleaning and filling of such bird feeders much easier. Unfortunately, if the feeder is constructed without a roof, rain and snow would be allowed to the feeders. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure for a roofless bird feeder to protect the feed within the feeder and any birds within the enclosure from the elements.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.